Being a prey is not funny
by Kouhaiii
Summary: AU – Sawada Tsunayoshi just wants to enjoy his college life. But other circumstances don't allow him to. There's a violent carnivore who somehow carves his attention and the new 'hot-as-hell' professor seems to keep an eye on him! / Suck at summaries, I'm sorry.


**Title:** Being a prey isn't funny

 **Pairings:** Some 1827, some R27 – Eventually ?27 / side pairing 8059

 **Summary:** AU – Sawada Tsunayoshi just wants to enjoy his college life. But other circumstances don't allow him to. There's a violent carnivore who somehow carves his attention and the new 'hot-as-hell' professor seems to keep an eye on him! / Suck at summaries, I'm sorry.

 **Warnings:** Grammar and Spelling Mistakes. I do not own KHR!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi worked as a cashier after school. It was a small convenience store, just a few streets from his home away. He got the job because of a friend of his mother who owns the small store but it was mostly well visited so Tsuna often was busy when he worked.

It was the last day of his vacation and Tsuna worked from 4pm to 10pm even though college started tomorrow. But one of his colleagues who should work this time fell sick Tsuna had to cover his shift. It didn't bother him much because Tsuna didn't have much to do anyways. The store closed at 10pm on a Sunday anyways.

It was 9:55pm; no one was in the store anymore. The store owner thought of closing it but then someone entered. Tsuna only looked shortly at him before he went back to order some coupons and stickers for the kids. "After the customer left you can come and settle up," the store owner said to him and walked to the private rooms of the shop.

Tsuna hummed slightly and flicked through the shop's small magazine with some range of goods. He flinched as suddenly a loud _thud_ appeared next to him on the conveyer. Tsuna looked up to see a lot of the only high quality coffee beans they had in the shop. The shop owner really paid attention to the quality of coffee beans and wanted to sell them this store so coffee lovers didn't have to go all way to the shopping streets.

The brunet looked up to see a tall man with a black suit, a fedora and something… green-ish on it. Tsuna frowned but smiled then. "Good evening," he said and grabbed the first package of the coffee beans. "…Aren't kids suppose to sleep right now and don't work?" the low and deep voice of the man crept to his ears. Tsuna looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a kid," he said. "I'm legally allowed to work." The _peep_ while he scanned the product didn't annoy him anymore. As he scanned the last product he sighed soundless. _Wow. I never saw someone buying that much coffee beans._ "This makes … 27600 yen (A/N: ca. 204 euros/223dollar, if I'm right…)," He looked at the man with the funny curly hair on the side. Suddenly the man looked into his eyes, making Tsuna flinch. His stare was so intense! It gave him shivers.

"Do you accept credit cards?" he asked. Tsuna blinked and looked at the card reader. "Eh… uh… yeah," He murmured. It was the first time someone wanted to pay with a credit card. Well, most of the people didn't by that much. He held his hands out. "Your card, please," Tsuna said and flinched again at his stare. The man placed the card in hi s hands and Tsuna almost dropped it. _I-it's a black card! A black card! Who is this?!_ Tsuna must have made a funny face because the man chuckled in amusement.

The brunet looked up and pouted. Namimori was such a small town. No one rich – besides the Hibari house – would come to visit or to live here! Tsuna pushed the card into the card reader and waited. He felt a bit uncomfortable because the man kept staring at him with this intense glare. What did he do?! Tsuna gulped a bit, trying to avoid eye contact. The card reader peeped and printed two receipts.

Tsuna turned one around and searched for a pen and gave it to the man. "I- I need a s-signature." As the man took the pen his fingers brushed slightly again Tsuna's, making him a shiver. Tsuna pulled his hand back and waited for the man to sign the receipt. He looked at the signature on the card and compared them to the signature on the receipt. Tsuna handed out the card and the second receipt and took the signed receipt to put it into his cash box.

Even though the man already packed his card away he just stood there and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna looked slightly at him and sweated. What did he want?

"Uh… d-do you need some b-bags?" But the man kept staring at him. So Tsuna decided on his own to grab some bags and helped him to pack the tons of coffee beans.

"How old are you?" the man suddenly asked. Tsuna flinched, surprised by the question. "Um… I'm 20 years old," he answered. The man smirked. Tsuna didn't want to see that smirk! Please let him forget that he saw that damn – sexy – smirk. Tsuna blushed and held the bags against the man's chest. "H-here i-is your purchase! Th-thanks for shopping here!" He forcefully said, not looking into the man's eyes. He shrieked as the man didn't grab the bag but his wrist to pull Tsuna closer to the man.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna stared at him in shock and looked into the grey eyes (A/N: Or whatever eye color he has… Sorry, I don't know). His own warm brown eyes shivered a bit and then he tried to avoid the eye contact but it was really hard because the man was staring so hard at him.

Tsuna gulped. "Wh-what… d-do y-you n-need s-s-s-something?" he stuttered nervously. He saw that the man raised his hand and flinched as he touched his cheek, slowly wandered back to Tsuna's nape as he dug his hands into Tsuna's back of his head, into the fluffy brown hairs. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly. _Oh my god, oh my god, what is he doing? This is sexual harassment!_ He could feel the warm breath of the man against his face, near his lips. He blushed hard and waited for something to happen.

But then the man chuckled. He let go of Tsuna and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for the entertainment," he said in an amused tone. Tsuna opened his eyes and he never blushed this hard ever. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't speak. He was speechless. Tsuna saw how the man left the store, leaving the brunet speechless and confused behind.

After several minutes later he snapped back and walked to the entrance, to lock it and turn the sign from 'open' to 'close'. He took his cash box to bring it back and got a weird stare from the shop owner. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Tsuna blushed. "S-sorry…"

After the shop owner settled up and told him everything was alright Tsuna could go home. He took his back and left through the back door of the store and walked slowly home. It wasn't as dark as in winter so it was okay to walk at this time alone. He was a guy, anyway.

Tsuna remembered his last customer and blushed again. What was that about?! He shook his head and suddenly shivered. It was as if someone was staring at him. He looked around but he was alone. He gulped and grabbed his bag tighter. He had to hurry! Tsuna walked faster but still felt a stare on him. "Hiiieee!" he shrieked and almost ran home.

What he didn't know was that a man with a black suit and a fedora sat on one of the roofs of the houses and watched Tsuna walking home.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun, don't you have school?"

Sawada Nana stood on the end of the stairway and looked up. "I know!" she heard from upstairs and some rumpling noises. She giggled and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard loud footsteps running down the stairs. "I made breakfast!"

"Sorry, ka-san!" Tsuna said and grabbed his bento box his mother already prepared. "I'm late. Bye." He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and left to college.

He took the bus as always and saw one of his best friends already sitting there. "Ah, yo, Tsuna!" The black haired man waved at him with a cheerful grin. Tsuna went to him. "Good morning, Takeshi."

Yamamoto Takeshi was his friend way back since middle school. He was the baseball star back then and always cheerful. But before Tsuna got to know him his smile seemed always fake; it didn't reach his eyes and as Tsuna talked to him about that matter Takeshi warmed up to him.

It was because Takeshi didn't feel that people liked him for who he really was. They always liked him for his status, for his reputation of the baseball star. People approached him because of his reputation and it made Takeshi lonely until Tsunayoshi showed up. He really cared for who he was and it made Takeshi really happy. So he declared himself as Tsuna's best friend.

"You looked … sleepy. Did you oversleep again?" Takeshi grinned. Tsuna laughed nervously. "Yeah… but I made it in time." He smiled. "Guess so! I bet Hayato's already there!" Takeshi said. Tsuna nodded.

Gokudera Hayato was his other best friend. He also met him in middle school. He was a transfer student from Italy and first he disliked Tsunayoshi for being a no good and useless and clumsy and … yeah, what Tsuna was. Weak willed. Gokudera was really hot tempered and always got in fight with the seniors so he was often injured. He hated the worried look of Tsunayoshi. He didn't need pity, he thought.

But once as he opposed many passer-bys – or rather a rather bad gang with bad guys – he hadn't many chances to win. Tsuna accidentally passed by and saw him. Gokudera was pretty beat up so Tsuna had to decide to help him. Of course Tsuna was scared as hell but he couldn't see one of his classmates get hurt. So he ran towards them, screaming to confuse the gangster and grabbed Gokudera's hand and pulled him with him, running for his life.

At first Gokudera was furious but then Tsuna snapped and scolded him. With this a unbreakable friendship was build….

Tsuna sighed as he remembered how he got so close to Gokudera. He was really scared back then. "Oi, we have to get of," Takeshi said and patted Tsuna's shoulder. They stood up and left the bus to walk the few meters to their college.

In front of the gate a silver haired man waited and as he spotted Tsunayoshi he beamed. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-sa-n!" Hayato refrain to call him 'Tsunayoshi-sama' because he then got an angry look from the brunet. As he looked to Takeshi he just clicked his tongue. "Morning," he murmured.

Tsuna laughed a bit. "Good morning, Hayato."

They walked towards the building as a raven haired man walked towards them. Tsuna looked up and flinched in surprise as the man stopped in front of them. "What do you want, bastard?" Hayato hissed and frowned. Takeshi just laughed and greeted the man.

His name was Hibari Kyouya and even in college there was a disciplinary committee in which Hibari was the leader. He was famous for his violent and brutal way and his famous sentence: "I'll bite you to death" – with his metal tonfas. Tsuna often got to know Hibari's power and it really hurt. He loved Namimori an if he felt disturb or angry because some 'herbivores' disturb the peace of Namimori he will beat them up.

"Herbivore," Hibari Kyouya said and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Tsuna. "Don't crowd too much or I'll bite you to death." Hayato 'tch'ed and wanted to protest as Tsuna held him back. "O-okay, w-we're sorry!" Tsuna said and dragged Hayato. "Hn," Hibari just made and walked passing them.

"Tch, still a goddamn bastard," Hayato cursed and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Huh.."

They stopped at the notice board as Tsuna gasped. "Ah?!"

Tsuna was a student for sociology and on the board was announced that Tsuna's professor went into maternity leave and there would be a change of professors. Tsuna sighed. "Oh no… I liked Professor Hiro," he murmured. "Haha, that's a shame. Who's the new professor?" Takeshi asked.

As they read the name Hayato gasped. "No way!" he said and fascination glittered in his eyes. Tsuna frowned. "Eh? Do you know … Professor Reborn?" he asked. "Of course! He's very famous for his theories! He invented some strategy with Professor Verde [put some rambling here]" Tsuna blinked in surprise. "But especially is he famous for his theories of the human behavior!" "Isn't that interesting?" Takeshi asked cheerfully. "A famous expert will teach you now!"

Tsuna smiled a bit. He was a bit excited about it. "Okay… lessons will start soon. I have to go!"

While Tsuna choose sociology with social psychology Takeshi had decided to study sport science in combination with sport psychology and Hayato choose meteorology and geophysics in combination with mathematic. They all choose a subject they were all interested in but they didn't have many lessons together so the only time they have time together to spend was in one of their same free lessons, lunch or after college.

Tsuna waved as they bid good bye and walked to the lecture hall XXII of the philosophy faculty. He entered the room which was already quite filled with other students. He searched for a place to sit as he heard a familiar laugh.

"Kufufufu, little bunny," the male and deep voice said, belonging to a tall man with blue and a spiky hair. Rokudo Mukuro, a student he met in his first year of college. He was older than him but because of a one year break Mukuro took he was in the same semester like Tsuna. Of necessity Tsuna had to sit down next to Mukuro. He already saw him and it would be rude to ignore him. "Good morning, Mukuro," Tsuna greeted him and smiled a bit. He felt always a bit uncomfortable around him but he knew that Mukuro was a nice guy.

"Good morning, my sweet little bunny," Mukuro smirked, making Tsuna roll his eyes. Usually he would have blushed and be embarrassed about it but he got used to Mukuro's flirting. "Please stop. You have a girlfriend," Tsuna said and looked to Mukuro who only grinned mischievous. "I know but a little flirting with my sweet Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't bother her. She knows how much I love you." He chuckled. Tsuna sighed.

It always ended up with Mukuro declaring his love for Tsuna and he would just sigh. His poor girlfriend! "It'd be nice if you appreciate my declaration of love once, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said with a pout and a tearful voice. Tsuna frowned. "I… what… Mukuro."

The bluenet grinned and turned his attention to the front. "We have a new famous professor. Reborn, it is. I'm really excited how he is."

Tsuna frowned again. How was it that he never heard of him?

Suddenly the door down at the podium opened and the room went silent. The atmosphere thickened immediately as a tall man with a black suit entered the room. He radiated authority and some girls gasped because … Tsuna used their sayings: "He's so hot!"

But Tsuna also gasped – but out of a different reason.

* * *

Namimori. A plain, little town not really worth his attention. But he decided that it would be good to have a new start here. He knew that he was known, famous. Even the people in Namimori heard of him. He knew. Sometimes he was sick of it but he would never show that to others. He had the perfect poker face.

He didn't think that he would find anything interesting here. Boring people in a boring town, that's it.

He was late to buy his coffee at a professional coffee shop so he ended at a convenience store near his house. No one was in that shop. Well, the shop would close in five minutes. He entered the shop and he didn't even give a glance to the cashier. He walked to the coffee beans, just wanted one package of coffee beans but then he saw his favorite coffee beans – in a convenience store. He whistled quietly and decided to restock it. He grabbed a few packages and walked to the check-out to put the packages on the conveyer.

He looked up to see a boy sitting there and he blinked. What? How old was he? He was just a child. The kid greeted him. He narrowed his eyes. "…aren't kids supposed to sleep right now and don't work?" the words left his lips and warm brown eyes met his onyx ones. He saw the frown and the pout on his small face. What the-

"I'm not a kid. I'm legally allowed to work," the kid said pouting. His face was funny. He had large brown eyes, rosy lips and a rather light skin. He looked like a girl.

The cashier made a funny face again as he saw the amount of his little shopping tripped. He stared at the boy, almost hearing what he was thinking. He saw him shiver from his stare. God, why does this kid looked so adorable?

"Do you accept credit cards?" he asked the kid. The cashier's reaction implicated that no one ever have paid with credit card. "Eh… uh…yeah," he murmured. He reached his hand out. The fingers looked small and soft… it was much smaller than his hand. He narrowed his eyes a bit and put the card in his hands. His fingers brushed slightly the hand of the brunet and it really felt soft.

He grinned at he saw the shocked face of his black credit card and chuckled amused. How cute. He frowned at his thought and waited. While he waited he stared at the brunet. The hair of the boy looked really fluffy, it was spiky and somehow it suited the boy. He could feel how nervous the boy was and maybe embarrassed. He was staring too much but he couldn't help himself. The boy … he acted really clumsy, each movement remembered him of a new born kitten even though he didn't act _that_ clumsy but he could imagine how clumsy that boy is. It was really funny.

After he signed the receipt he gave back the pen and put his card back into his purse and waited. He stared at the boy, scrutinizing his face. He didn't see much of his body but it would certainly be as feminine as his face. "Uh…d-do you need some b-bags?" the cashier asked. Of course, I would be dumb if I would carry them without, he thought and kept staring at the boy. As wished – mentally – the boy acted on his own and packed his coffee beans. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly. Where did this question come from?!

How the boy flinched remembered him of a scared bunny… "Um… I'm 20 years old." He didn't know what made him smirk but he smirked. He was pleased with the answer. The boy – pardon, the young man blushed. What… the… hell? He had the feeling to crash that boy.

His reaction was really…something. "H-here i-is your purchase! Th-thanks for shopping here!" the cashier said forcefully and avoiding his stare. He smirked as he grabbed the wrist of the hand and pulled him to himself.

The young man let out an amusing shriek and finally, he looked into his eyes. He looked at the warm brown orbs of the other. How adorable can someone be that you want to crash them? He stared into the warm eyes and did nothing. The brunet stuttered what he needed, stuttering on each word. So cowardly but it has… his own charm, somehow.

The soft cheeks of the brunet were so inviting. He raised his hand touched it. It was as soft as it looked like. His hand wandered back to the back of his head. The brown hair was soft and fluffy. He got closer to the young man who had his eyes shut.

Those rosy lips were shut tightly and they looked so soft – like everything on the boy. He was really tempted to kiss those lips… but what would be sexual harassment so he didn't. He just chuckled and let go. He let go of him and took his bag. "Thanks for the entertainment," he chuckled and was really amused how red he was. He finally left the store.

* * *

The next morning was… quite good. His mood was good. He stretched his bones and made himself a cup of coffee with the coffee beans he bought yesterday. He smirked amused as he thought of that boy. Maybe he would pay him another visit. But did he worked every day there? He shrugged his shoulders and prepared himself to get ready for college.

He took his car to drive to college. He could already feel the students. He sighed. Why did he sign up for that? Ah, right. To have a new start. Verde, his long-time friend and rival offered him to come to Namimori.

So he ended up here. He looked at the watch and walked to his own office. Of course he had a room for himself. The room looked uninhabited but with stacks of folders and papers. He sighed and took the students list. He grabbed his things and walked to the lecture hall of his first lesson. He opened the door and the loud room went silent.

He smirked at the reaction. Something like "Oh god, that's Reborn!" "He's so hot!" "Oh my god!" was heard and made him sigh soundless. He put his folder on the podium and suddenly a familiar shriek was heard.

"Hiiieee!"

* * *

Hope you liked it :x

R&R?


End file.
